1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prime mover and more particularly to a prime mover which exploits pressure increases and decreases induced by converting molecules of electrochemically active material to ions, transporting the ions through an electrolytic membrane and reconverting the ions to molecules.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,670 discloses a process for gas purification in which a gas composed of hydrogen and various contaminants is introduced into a chamber bounded by an ion exchange membrane. A voltage gradient is established across the membrane, and the hydrogen molecules within the gas are ionized so that they pass through the membrane and are extracted from the opposite side of the membrane. The contaminants are not ionized and therefore do not pass through the membrane. The process can also be employed in providing hydrogen for a fuel cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,299 discloses an electrochemical water desalination process in which water containing salt and other contaminants is mixed with hydrogen gas. The mixture is introduced into a chamber bounded by an ion exchange membrane across which a voltage gradient is established. The hydrogen molecules are ionized and pass through the membrane. During passage of the hydrogen ions through the membrane, water is entrained with the ions so that at the opposite side of the membrane, hydrogen and pure water are produced. The hydrogen in gaseous form is pumped back for reuse. U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,299 discloses that the hydrogen ions under the influence of the voltage gradient will be transported from a low pressure environment on one side of the membrane to a high pressure environment on the other side of the membrane.
An article entitled "Hydrogen Electrolysis Cell" by Sedlak et al, International Journal of Hydrogen Energy, Volume 6, pp 45-51, Pergamon Press, Ltd., 1981, makes reference to the above cited U.S. Patents and describes experiments in recovering hydrogen from water by employment of an electrolytic cell that includes an ion exchange membrane.
Although the above cited prior art references disclose passage of hydrogen ions through a membrane across which a voltage gradient is established, none utilizes the pressure changes caused by depletion or increase of hydrogen molecules on respective sides of the membrane to perform mechanical work.